Maybe, Just Maybe
by kimberlyisawesome
Summary: So this is going back 3 years when the war was still going and 3 years back to the present. Everytime I start a chapter is like Katara's thinking poem-ish thing. Katara has a daughter named Kaya. Rated M for later chapters


**So first when I start this series, I'll start with something like a poem. A poem Katara thinks. Knows. And what she feels. But the first poem is going to be the preview of my whole story. And you'll see why I named the story 'And Maybe, Just Maybe' very soon. Plus I might add something new here and there. But you know. If you read that poem right here at the top. And if you get it. Which you should. You will find out what kind of twist I'll put in the story.**

**I wrote this story just for fun. I'll try to make this story long. But since I never planned out the story. I might get writers block. But if I think of something I'll try to put it in this story.**

**Mai dies. And I think that's it.**

**Kimberlyisawesome (Kimberly McDonnell)**

When I look away.

Even if your not in front of me.

Or maybe if I close my eyes.

I see your face.

It's not like I love you.

Or hate you.

It's just that I see your face.

Because you saved me.

From Azula.

When I look in your eyes.

I spark.

When I see your face.

I spark.

Your hair reminds me of charcoal.

I always got charcoal on Christmas.

When you saved me from Azula.

I thought you were brave.

Nothing like Aang.

But then.

You got married.

A few weeks after.

Your Fire Lady passed.

I thought it was my entire fault.

But it was Aang's.

I cried.

And cried.

And cried.

I know I never ever cry.

But for you.

It's worth it.

I'd cry for you forever.

As I always say.

If you cry.

I cry too.

I care.

But.

I guess.

You can't see it.

I know I hated you.

At first.

But now.

Now I know that you were.

That you were trying to do the right thing.

Especially for the Four Nations.

Now I know you care.

For Toph.

For Sokka.

For Suki.

And especially.

For me.

Then you became.

Fire Lord.

I went to your corination.

But you never saw me.

You thought I never went.

But I _went._

I know I hid.

But it was for the best.

So I could keep you away from her.

I know you'd hate me if I told you.

So that's why I hid.

But I know that.

You're still a good person.

I know that.

But.

I'm scared.

I miss Mai.

I miss Aang.

I miss Toph.

I miss Sokka.

I miss Suki.

And I also miss you.

Why I left.

I don't know.

That's all I could think about doing.

I still miss you.

I still miss everybody.

Even my mother.

I know that.

_You _know that.

I miss Toph's jokes.

And probably.

Just maybe.

I think you do to.

I miss Sokka.

Whining for meat.

Even if he's still here with me at the South Pole.

And maybe.

Just maybe.

You do to.

I miss Aang.

His speeches of peace.

And maybe.

Just maybe.

You do to.

I miss you.

And maybe.

Just maybe.

You already know that.

I miss your scar.

You probably think.

I'm lying.

I'm not.

I care.

Not that you know.

Or if you don't.

Then now.

You know.

Maybe.

Just maybe.

I finally think I like you as.

A friend.

But you still thought.

I hated you.

Why would you think that?

Why would you think I hated you?

I like you.

As a friend.

Maybe.

Maybe not.

But I know now.

That I care for you.

For you as a brother.

Maybe.

Maybe not.

Maybe.

You hate me.

Do you?

Don't you?

Did you?

Maybe.

Maybe not.

Things changed.

I changed.

You changed.

_We _changed.

And maybe.

Just maybe.

You still care.

And maybe.

Just maybe.

I think I still care too.

Chapter One

I looked away from Sokka, who was speaking to me. But I could not hear him. My thoughts were bursting through my head. How could I hear him?

"I have to go tell him." I said, "I have to tell him about Kya."

"No you don't Katara." Sokka said, he looked straight into my eyes. "You'll piss of Aang. And then he goes into the Avatar State. And then there will be no more _you. _And there will be no more _me._" He said 'you' while pointing to me and 'me' while pointing at him. He jokes around all the time. And sometimes you can't even tell if he's joking or not. But really, I could tell he was _not _joking.

"Sokka. She is the future Fire Lord. Not a stupid water peasant from the Water Tribe." I said, "I want her to have a future then catching meat for her Uncle Sokka."

"Hey—" I cut him off. By slapping him on the arm.

"They have _tons _of meat at the Fire Nation." I said, hoping to make Sokka come with me. Without him, I'd be nothing. A few minutes of silence passed.

"How much meat do you think the fire nation has?" Sokka asked

"_Buckets _of—" before I could finish a heard a bird squawk. I turned around to find Hawky. There was a message on his back.

"Wow. Long time no see Hawky." Sokka said as he petted the bird softly on his back as I opened the letter.

"It's from the Fire Lord." I said. I opened the scroll to find messy handwriting. Inside I read…

Dear Katara,

Fire Lord Zuko needs you to come with your finest clothing to the Fire Nation. Mai has died. He wrote to you earlier but the bird could not find you. It would have been best if you came earlier. Then she would have not died. But I guess it's not your fault. Right? Please, come help Zuko with the mourning.

Thank You,

Iroh

And maybe we could have some jasmine tea. When you come.

_Mai died? How come there was no news? _I looked at Sokka who was looking at me with a confused look.

"Sokka—"

"I know. Mai died." He said out of nowhere. I stood there shocked at what he just said. Then I snapped.

"You knew Mai died!" I yelled, "You knew she was sick and you never told me!" I felt so used. So useless.

"No I never knew she was sick." He said, "Aang told me that Mai was sick. And that he was going away to help her." I thought about it. _Why didn't my own boyfriend tell me this? Or was he doing something else behind my back? _I thought for a minute, _Could Aang ever cheat on me?_

"Sokka do you think Aang—" I was cut off brutally when Aang came down from his glider. The wind was so strong that when he landed a big pile of snow Sokka used as a watchtower came right on me.

As the watchtower came down. Sokka yelled.

"Noooo…" he yelled as he went to the spot where his 'Watchtower' once lived. He started making a new one.

"What about me?" Aang questioned, he looked at me. I looked away at Sokka, who was helplessly putting the snow back together. But when Suki came by, it had all changed.

"Oh nothing." I said looking back at him and fiddling with my hair loopies. I tugged on them, I winced.

"Your lying Katara." A voice said out of nowhere. _Toph? _I turned around and looked. The blind 15 year old was wearing a green parka. But she was not alone. _Haru? _I looked at him. He shaved off his mustache. _Gosh, he looks better without his facial hair. _

"Toph!" I said as I hugged the blind helpless girl. I know she was having a hard time breathing, but I didn't care.

"Dying… Dying!" Toph managed to wheeze. Aang grabbed my shoulder as I let go. I looked at the blind earth bender.

"Sorry." I said

"Can we get back to what I was saying?" Aang was pissed, Haru walked away as Toph continued her sentence. She coughed a few times before she could say in right.

"*Cough* I said *Cough* Katara was… *Cough* Lying… *Cough*" Toph said

"Why would Katara lie?" Aang asked as he looked at me. I turned away. _Think of something… come on—_

"MOM!" Someone yelled from the tent. _Kaya, oh thank god she wants to see me now! _I took one last glance at Toph and Aang and scurried to my hut. Once I entered the animal skin door I saw Kaya laying on the floor with a burn on the side of her arm. It was small, luckily, so there would be no major damage to her skin. _There are no fire benders here—No she can't be—No!_

"Kaya, how did you get that burn?" I asked, I hoped it was just from the fire lit in the chimney. _Please let it be from the chimney, please let it be—_

"Mommy," Kaya cried, "I was just playing around until I saw fire come from my hand." I walked over to her and plopped on the ground. I hugged her.

"Oh Kaya…" I cooed a few tears came down my eyes, "Why did you have to be a fire bender like you father?"

"Mommy, can you tell me about my daddy?" She asked. I looked into her golden eyes. _Every time I look into hers I see you. Ugh!_

"You want the truth?" I asked her, she nodded. I looked into the chimney. _This is going to be a long night. _"You know your Uncle Sokka right?"

"Yes…" she said wide-eyed

"Well me and your uncle went spear fishing. And I was only 15. When I was spear fishing I splashed Sokka with water. He got really mad. But before he could go on a fast current brought us farther away than we are now. I was mad at Sokka for treating me like a baby sister. I started to yell about how messy he was and so on. But I didn't know that when I was yelled I was breaking chunks of ice with my water bending. Then we found your Uncle Aang in an ice burg—" I paused, "Let me speed up. Aang found Auntie Toph as an earth bender, me as a water bender, the monks taught him air bending, but there was one problem. Aang had to also learn fire bending. I hated your dad. I hated him for betraying me. His name was Zuko. After a while I got to trust him as a friend. And he became Aang's fire bending master. Aang defeated the fire lord. And Zuko became the new Fire Lord. Then the world became peaceful."

"But mom. Who is my father?" Kaya asked. I looked at her.

"We are going to him right now." I said as I lead her to Appa who was ready and loaded with all our things. _It is just like old times, isn't it? _


End file.
